Tsuki no Kitsune
by Chaos Kaiser
Summary: A Naruto x Sailor Moon crossover. When Naruto, King of Makai, is ousted from his kingdom, he turns to his friend Queen Serenity for help, and is reborn as the first prince of the moon. Now, he has been reborn in the 20th Century to watch over his sister.


**AN:** Here's the prologue of my Naruto x Sailor Moon crossover. I'll say this right here and now, this story will be based mostly around a slightly modified manga-verse, though some anime and original elements will be present. As such, some characters might be different than you remember; especially if you've only seen the anime (the anime and manga were quite different).

Also, Naruto's back story (i.e. the events depicted by the Naruto manga) will be AU as well. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Tsuki no Kitsune**

**Prologue**

A figure was stumbling through the brush in the forests of the Silver Millennium, bleeding heavily from the various wounds decorating his body. '_Dammit, I got careless! I need to hurry, if I don't reach Serenity's palace soon, I'll seriously die!_'

The figure was garbed in the finest of clothes, his pants were black and somewhat loose, while his torso was covered in a crimson, Chinese styled top. He had golden blonde hair that was highlighted with crimson, and tied back into a low ponytail, amethyst eyes with vertically slitted pupils, and three deep furrows on each cheek. He was Uzumaki Naruto, also known as Kyuubi no Naruto, the _former_ King of Makai, who had been cast out and almost executed for committing 'heresy'. '_I try to make peace with the humans, and my own people turn against me!_'

He broke through the tree line, arriving in one of the palace's outer gardens, and had just enough time to take in Serenity's horrified face at his mangled state, before he collapsed face-first to the ground. He felt Serenity's hands on his shoulders as she turned him over to look into his eyes.

"Naruto, what happened to you?! Why are you injured?!" Serenity asked, examining his wounds.

Naruto chuckled weakly before responding, "The others turned on me, overthrew me. They nearly killed me, but I managed to seal the Gates behind me."

"But, if the Gates are sealed…"

"Then my healing abilities are greatly inhibited, yes. That's why I'm here." Naruto finished for her.

"But, you know my healing abilities won't work on a youkai! I can't do anything for you like this!" she exclaimed, fearing the loss of her friend.

"I know, but I know of a way to save myself. But, I need your help." Naruto looked into the Queen's eyes pleadingly. "I will activate my 'Rebirth', but first… I need a willing surrogate."

Serenity was shocked. The 'Rebirth' would allow Naruto to heal his wounds by being reborn, but he needed a woman to carry him for a few months, a sort of 'gestation period' for the technique. "Me?! But, if you do that, you will…"

"No longer be a full youkai, I know. But, I have lost faith in my people. I wish to start over, as a human, here in this kingdom."

"I see… if that is your decision, then I will do what I can. What do I do?" Serenity asked.

"Just relax. But, you must know, I will seal away my memories and abilities until I come of age, at which point I will have to leave temporarily to strengthen the seal on the Gates. So, you should give me a new name when I am 'born'." Naruto said. Serenity nodded, closed her eyes, and relaxed. "Well, then, let's get started… mom."

Serenity smiled as she was overtaken by a warm light.

* * *

A few months later, Queen Serenity announced the birth of Prince Imbrion, causing a mild uproar amongst the population. It was a long established fact that the royal line of the Silver Millennium was _entirely_ female. As such, only a princess could ascend to the throne. They were unsure of what to do with a male successor.

It was Queen Serenity herself who came up with a plan. "The Prince will join the heirs to the royal lines of Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto as a member of the 'Outer Solar System Senshi', and aide them in protecting us from outside invasion."

And so it was.

* * *

**Twenty Years Later…**

"Brother!" A teenage girl with blonde hair done up in two 'odango' with trailing ponytails jumped on her older brother's back. She was wearing an elegant silver gown, and was being flanked by her four best friends, the princesses of the 'Inner' Royal Lines, each dressed in gowns of their own, as well as her two guardians, Luna and Artemis.

"Hello, there, Sister. I hope you and your friends are well?" Imbrion replied. He was tall, and his semi-spiky blonde hair reached his shoulders. His blue eyes, shining with happiness, met hers. He had three faint marks on each cheek, vaguely resembling whiskers, and a crescent moon upon his forehead, just like his sister and mother. He was dressed in elegant silver armor, outlined in gold, with a dark blue cape flowing behind him.

"Yes, but that isn't why I came to find you. Mother told me you were going away!" Serenity said, tears welling up in her eyes. "You just got back!" As head of the 'Outer Senshi', Imbrion spent much of his time away from the palace, working with the others, particularly Pluto, who was the same age as he was.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone long. I'll be back before you know it!" he said, smiling down at her. "I know you'll miss me, but…"

"I won't!" she interjected. At his knowing look, she smiled sheepishly. "Well, maybe a little. But, they," she pointed at her friends, "will miss you more." Leaning towards him, she whispered conspiratorially, though loud enough to be heard, "They really like you, you know?"

"Princess!" the other four shouted, blushing wildly. Serenity and Imbrion shared a laugh at her friends' mortified expressions, while Luna and Artemis sighed, shaking their heads. '_Teenagers…_'

"Well, I need to get going. Luna, Artemis, try to keep them out of trouble." The two guardians nodded at this. "Serenity, don't give them too much trouble." Imbrion said, giving his sister a hug. "Girls, take care of each other, and her," he said, giving them each a kiss on the back of their hands, causing them to blush once more.

"Be careful, Brother!" Serenity called after him.

* * *

"Mother?" Imbrion inquired.

"Naruto, you have your memories back, you don't have to call me that anymore." Queen Serenity said. Imbrion merely smiled at her.

"Regaining my old memories doesn't change the last eighteen years. You will always be my mother, and Serenity will always be my sister, no matter what happens."

Queen Serenity smiled, "I see. I am glad to hear that. Even knowing the truth as I did, I couldn't help but grow attached to you as a mother would her child." Her expression sobered when she decided to proceed to the real topic of discussion. "So, you are leaving, then?"

"I'm afraid I must. The seal will have to be renewed, now that I am no longer technically 'me'. It was tied to my life force, so since the 'me' that created the seal is no more, it will have been weakening over the past few years."

"I see," Queen Serenity nodded. "Well, do be careful. Your sister would be upset if anything happened to you." At that moment, she adopted a knowing smile. "And I shudder to think what Lady Pluto would do to you."

Imbrion blushed, and stuttered, "W-what do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean. I think you two make a wonderful couple." The Queen's smile began to resemble that of a Cheshire cat. "Although, there is Lady Mars, and her affections, to take into account. And let's not forget Lady Venus, or Mercury, or Jupiter. You certainly seem to be quite popular with the princesses, don't you?"

Imbrion was blushing heavily, but he coughed and tried to change the subject. "Yes, well, I should really get going."

"Very well," the Queen laughed. "Be safe."

* * *

Makai resides in a separate dimension from the Earth and Silver Millennium Kingdoms. The Makai Gate is the only stable crossing point between the two dimensions, and exists on the border between the two.

After taking time to ensure that the new seal would last as long as his life force was present to maintain it, Imbrion set out to return to his home. '_Home… haven't had one of those in centuries. Not since the Akatsuki managed to destroy nearly all life on the Earth, anyway. Seriously, who gave them the idea to use massive amounts of youki to power a weapon? That was just begging for trouble!_'

It was after the decimation caused by that disaster that the world was united, and the current Kingdom of Earth was formed. Naruto had fled to Makai, eventually becoming its ruler, before returning centuries later, only to find that a super-advanced, remnant of the shinobi civilization had taken up residence on the Moon, though they had left behind the shinobi arts in favor of technology and newly discovered 'magic'. He had observed them for a few years, eventually making contact with the, then young, Queen Serenity.

Out of respect for the Queen, Naruto had sought to form an alliance between the humans of this world, and the demons of Makai, but his people had been… less than receptive to the idea, which had led to his overthrow and near-execution.

'_Ah, well… I should get going. Don't want Sis getting all weepy on me._'

* * *

Ruins.

That was all that remained of his home. Rushing to the palace, he found the Queen on the ground, paler and weaker than he had ever seen her. Had the situation not been so serious, he might have marveled at the similarity of the current situation to the one between the two eighteen years previous.

The Queen smiled up at him weakly, and said, "Naruto… no, Imbrion, my son. The kingdom has been destroyed."

"What happened?!"

"Metallia, and the Dark Kingdom…they manipulated the Earth into attacking us."

"Why? Why would they do that?!"

"Your sister… fell in love… with the Prince of Earth."

"Where is everyone?"

"Serenity… and the other Senshi will be… reborn on Earth, eventually. Just as you were once reborn." She broke into a coughing fit here, but before either could resume speaking, they heard someone call out to them.

"Prince Imbrion! Queen Serenity! Are you all right?!" The voice had come from the Princess of Uranus, who was accompanied by Neptune and Pluto.

The Queen began to speak once more. "I don't have much time… if you are all here, then nothing is stopping the awakening of Sailor Saturn." At this, the Prince and Princesses started, beginning to panic. "Be calm… I have already sealed Metallia, and set you and all the others to be reborn in the new world created by Saturn's destruction. The Silver Millennium can be restored, but it will be difficult. Imbrion, please… watch over your sister…"

"Yes, mother…"

* * *

**The Gates of Time**

Sailor Pluto stood guard over the gates, as was her duty. She had been alone for years, since the destruction and restoration of the world. It would be years before any of the other Senshi were reborn. Suddenly, she became aware of the sound of footsteps.

"Who goes there?!" she demanded.

"It's me, Imbrion," a voice called out, as he stepped into the light.

Sailor Pluto gasped, "But how?! None of the other Senshi should be reborn for a few more centuries!"

"True, but, just as you are here because of your connection to the Gates of Time, I was reborn due to my own connection with the Makai Gate."

"The Makai Gate!?" Pluto narrowed her eyes at him, and he gulped. "You have some explaining to do!"

He chuckled, "Well, I guess we do have plenty of time…"

* * *

**Post Note:** The name Imbrion is taken from Mare Imbrium (Sea of Rains) in the same way Serenity is taken from Mare Serenitatis (Sea of Serenity). These are the names of two actual locations on the surface of the Moon. Since Naruto means maelstrom, which is a type storm, I thought it fit.

The description of Naruto in the first part of the chapter is of Naruto as a youkai (if you can't picture his clothes, find a picture of Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho in his green and white fighting clothes, only red and black). This is one of the biggest changes in this AU: he isn't truly human, and never was. The Kyuubi, then the King of Makai, was dethroned, and forced to pull a Kurama, fusing with the unborn son of Minato and Kushina (which changed his appearance accordingly). Minato died when the demon that was chasing Kyuubi, in hopes of finishing him off, attacked Konoha on the day Naruto was born. Kushina died in child birth. Due to the circumstances surrounding the day of his birth, which will be elaborated later on in-story, he was still ostracized like in the manga. Most of the other stuff happened the same though (he was laying low until his powers returned). Years later, he once more became a full-fledged youkai, and re-took the throne. Though he is now technically not a full-demon any more, due to using the 'Rebirth' technique again (his appearance is mostly unchanged this time, since Serenity wasn't pregnant at the time).

Due to the 'Rebirth', Naruto is now almost completely human, with only the barest of demonic influences left (e.g. his whisker-marks are present, but not very visible). He sealed the majority of his demonic abilities away, and instead uses the 'celestial' powers utilized by the royal family (Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibimoon), though his are based more on offence than healing. The only demon abilities he retained are the ability to create weak illusions, and his fox form (a small, golden fox with a crescent moon on his forehead, the same size as Luna and Artemis are as cats). He is also still capable of using some of his abilities from his time as a shinobi (fuuinjutsu, kage bunshin, and the rasengan, mostly), but only in limited ways (i.e., no more than ten kage bunshin, and he probably won't use them in combat anymore). In terms of appearance, his eyes are blue once more, and his hair is a slightly lighter shade of blonde than when he was a kid, but otherwise the same.

As a side note, when I refer to someone by name (Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, etc.) they are in their civilian forms. The only exception is Naruto, who is referred to by name in both his civilian form, and in memories set _before_ his rebirth. Since they didn't take on their civilian names until _after_ they were reincarnated on Earth, I can't use them to refer to their Silver Millennium selves. Hence, the title Lady Pluto/Princess Pluto, rather than Meioh Setsuna.

When in combat/Senshi form, I will refer to them as such (Sailor Moon, Sailor Pluto, etc.), while Mamoru will be referred to as either Tuxedo Kamen or Prince Endymion, depending on the form he takes. Naruto will be referred to as Prince Imbrion in combat, during which he will be wearing his armor/cape (look up a picture of Prince Endymion in his armor, then change the colors and add crescent moon emblems). 'Cause he deserves to have a kickass cape.

Read and Review, wot.


End file.
